Untwins
by Sephiria Evangeline
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine have lived a normal life, until one day, Rin found out that she wasn't human. RinxLen, but not twinsest. I own the plot! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Sephi: Hi! I've been able to create time to write this story! Yay!**

**Rune: Don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Sephi: Right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Believe me, I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 1- I'm Not Human?!

**Len's POV**

Hello. My name is Len Kagamine. I am the only son of a very rich family. I have a younger twin sister name Rin.

Rin and I were always together. Mother and Father's very rich friends often called us "twin halves", only because we were always together.

Today is December 27th, our fourteenth birthday. I can remember the things that happened earlier today.

It was the worst birthday. Ever.

It all started out as a great birthday. The dining room was decorated, and Rin and I were about to blow out the candles. Mother and Father were both home –something that rarely happened because they were both so busy.

Then the doorbell rang. Curious to know who had interrupted us, we accompanied Mother to the door. When we opened it, there were two guys who looked like they belonged to a secret agent movie, all the way up to the black suits, sunglasses, and headphones.

"Would you be Mrs. Kagamine?" Asked Guy#1.

"Yes." Mother answered briskly.

"We came from VOCALOID to receive your permission for the return of Project-02." Said Guy#2.

Mother's face suddenly tensed. "I already paid you people for her. You're not taking her back."

I turned around to look at the only other female in sight. Rin wore the same bewildered expression that I probably did.

Guy#1 spoke again. "We can send you a replacement that looks the exactly the same as it, ma'am."

It? What was he talking about? Rin isn't an _it!_

"Sirs, we appreciate your… kindness, but we are satisfied with her, and we do not wish for a replacement." Father spoke from behind me. Interesting. I hadn't known he was there.

Guy#2 started to look a little nervous. "My deepest apologies, sir, but at the moment, it…"

"Hey!! I don't care who you are, but stop calling my sister an 'it'! She's a _person_, you dolt!" Mother, Father, and Rin just stared at me. Even I was surprised at myself. I'm not usually that rude.

"Len," Mother started. "Why don't you and Rin-chan go to your rooms?"

Rin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mom, what aren't you telling us?"

Before either of our parents could tell us what was going on, Guy#1 interrupted us. "Project-02, otherwise known as Rin Kagamine, you are an artificially created humanoid that was bought by the Kagamine family fourteen years ago on this day."

Huh?

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"Rin-chan? Rin-chan, could you please open the door?"

After the people had left, I had rushed into my room and locked myself inside. For the hundredth time, I pinched myself. I tried hard to shut out the memory of what I was told just a few minutes ago.

But it all made sense. My parents treated me differently from Len. He was always 'Len', but I had always been 'Rin-chan'. Why hadn't I noticed before? I'm not human. I'm not their daughter.

I was her replacement. Len did have a twin sister, but she was a stillborn. When Mother and Father realized that their daughter had no heart of her own, they decided to ask some company to create them a fake human that would look like their daughter.

I'm not Len's sister. Sure, we always both got good grades, and liked the same things, but, when I was created, my DNA was altered to the point where we were just strangers that happened to look alike.

I buried my head in my arms, too tired even to cry. Why did today have to happen?

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

It had been an hour or so already, and Rin still hadn't come out. Mother and Father seemed to have given up trying to talk to her.

So what about it? So what if she's not human? This was so frustrating! Why did everyone care about it so much?!

I kicked open her door, breaking part of it in the process. Yeah, I'll probably get scolded for that later, but who cares. Rin had her head down in her arms and didn't look up. Why?

Gently, I sat next to her on her bed and put my arms around her. "Dolt."

She looked up, confused.

"What does it matter? You're not human, but so what? Rin is still Rin. You're not biologically my sister, but so what? Does that mean that all of the times that we've been through don't matter? Rin is my sister. That's all that I care about."

And then she cried. And cried. And fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Aww. RinxLen Forever!!**

**Rune: What about the people who don't support RinxLen?**

**Sephi: What about them??**

**Rune:… Never mind.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sephi: Hi, Sephi here! I finally finished this chapter. Yay!**

**Rune: I'm here too…**

**Sephi: O yeah, for anybody who didn't read the EVIL SERIES, I'm Sephiria Evangeline.**

**Rune: And I'm a figment of her imagination type thingy.**

**Sephi: Enjoy the chapter!!^^**

**Rune: …That was fast…**

* * *

Chapter 2- At the Amusement Park

**Rin's POV**

It's been a week since I found out that I wasn't human. Mother and Father are both on yet another business trip, so it's just me and Len in the house, stuck doing nothing in the middle of winter vacation. Thank God that Len is a good cook.

I'm lonely. Len isn't talking to me as much as he used to. Our house seemed to be bigger than it actually was.

I went to the dining room to eat breakfast with Len. My bowl of cereal was already on the table.

Breakfast was silent. I wish Len would say something already! Why did everything become so awkward since last week?! Wasn't _he_ the one that told me that…

"Uh… Earth to Rin?" I snapped back into reality to find that Len had already finished his cereal and had been waving his hand across my face for the past five minutes.

"Oh, sorry." I replied abruptly. "What is it?"

"It's kinda boring to be in the house all day, so you wanna go to an amusement park or something? We can go to the new Sephiria Land that was just built."

I had such a great time! Len even rode an actual roller coaster with me, although they freak him out so much. And now we were eating cotton candy while strolling through the arcade in Sephiria Land. The games are really fun. There was also one of those shooting things that give you a prize if you can shoot the dolls off the counter. Surprisingly, I hit my target every time, while Len barely made half of his shots! Either way, I'm still having a great time. I can't really be a robot if I can be happy, right?

We finished our cotton candy. "What do you wanna do next, Rin?" Len asked me.

"Let's go on the bumper cars!"

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

"Who cares?"

And when I noticed two familiar figures that were following us, I nearly screamed.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

We were walking towards the bumper cars when Rin suddenly grabbed my arm. I mean, it's not that it was unusual for her to do so, but this time, I seriously though my arm would splinter. It _hurt_.

"Oww. Rin, what are you doing?!"

Then something shinny reflected sunlight into my eyes. Squinting, I searched for what it was. They were sunglasses.

Worn by Guy#1 from our birthday, with Guy#2 close by his side. How did I know it who they were? Easy, I remembered Guy#1's long, purple ponytail. Really, how many of you can honestly say that you've met a guy with long, purple hair? I'm guessing not many.

"On three, run for it." I whispered to Rin. She nodded.

"_Bananas._" I said, as we both sprinted towards the opposite direction from where Guy#1 and #2 were standing. Or rather, I sprinted while dragging Rin with me. She isn't a great runner.

I don't know what passerby's were thinking when they saw us, and I didn't care either. All I cared about was that Guy#1 and Guy#2 started to chase after us.

We were caught in the parking lot by a woman in red with brown hair. She caught my hoodie as I ran past her. Stupid hoodie.

"See?" She told Guy#1 and Guy#2 as they caught up. "Dressing up like that won't do you any good. It's easier to do undercover work if you _fit in_ with the crowd. Pretending to be from the government won't help you."

She was a part of this??

"It's not easy to talk to you two from here, so wanna come in the car? I can assure you that you won't be kidnapped or anything otherwise."

I glared at the red lady.

"Fine, I lied." She said calmly with her hands up. "I can't assure you that Miku won't strangle you, but other than that, I can promise that you'll be safe."

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

"Len, let's just go with them for now." He stared at me. I couldn't blame him. I didn't know why I had just said that myself.

But somehow, I felt like I've heard the red lady's voice before, in a dream a long long time ago. She smiled at me as she led me and Len into a large, black van. As soon as I opened the door, something green tackled me head-on.

"Hey! Get off of Rin!" I heard Len yell.

"Why? It's not like I'm hurting Rini-chan or anything. Hey! You look exactly like Rini-chan. Who are you? I'm Miku!" said the girl with long, green pigtails that was on top of me.

Huh? How did she know my name? What's going on?

"Can we all just get in the car, please?" This voice came from inside the car. It too, was a nostalgic voice. Where did I hear it before?

Len pulled me up to my feet, and we followed the girl named Miku inside the car. Len, Miku, and I sat in the middle, while one of the other guys and the red lady climbed in the back. The one with purple hair sat in the driver's seat. The engine started, and the car began to move. There was no going back now.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Da da da dum… What will happen now?**

**Rune: You're the author. Shouldn't you know?**

**Sephi: (ignores). I have an announcement to make.**

**Rune: Once again.**

**Sephi: PLEASE REVIEW MY STUFF!!! **

**Rune: Wait, that's a request, not an announcement.**

**Sephi: (ignores again). I highly enjoy reading reviews of my stories! Please R&R them!!**

**Rune: Who knows. Maybe she'll stop being lazy and upload faster if you do.**

**Sephi: (glares). PLEASE?!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sephi: Hi again. I've noticed that the popularity rate of this story has dropped. Sorry. I've been pretty busy… And tired.**

**Rune: Yea. We're like, halfway across the world right now (no school this week), and we're dying from jet lag.**

**Sephi: I've actually had this chapter mostly typed last week, but I was typing the Evil Series at the same time, so I didn't get to finish this one until now.**

**Rune: So anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope this story will jump back to its original popularity.**

**Sephi: Yea… so do I… (yawn)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Nostalgic Voice

**Rin's POV**

The first few minutes of our ride were…awkward. The others kept looking and Len and me as if they expected us to talk first. Len was squeezing my hand _really_ hard, but at that point, I was beyond caring. He also looked ready to break open the door and pull us out on a moment's notice.

The girl named Miku was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Rini-chan~ Aren't you gonna talk? I _finally_ got to meet you! And _you_ haven't told me who you are yet!"

Len just glared at her. She backed off a bit. Emphasis on 'a bit'.

"Whoa. Jeez, sorry. I only wanted to know your name… No need to glare at me like that." She pouted.

The purple haired guy chuckled at this. It was surprising and strange. I mean, he was still wearing that FBI suit thing. You don't really see FBI agents _chuckle_ of all the strange things they do.

"You know, Miku-san, I think it would be best if we introduced ourselves first. _We_ are the ones that kinda kidnapped them after all." Mr. Purple then looked at Len and me from the mirror in the car. In my head, I was mentally screaming '_Look where you're driving!!'_, but the car hadn't moved an inch from the center of the road.

"My name is Kamui Gakupo. You can call me anything you like as long as I can recognize it as your way of addressing me. I take pride in my skills as a samurai."

Huh. A self-proclaimed samurai. Weird. Some the others in the back were cracking up at this. Gakupo-san didn't seem to mind. The bubbly Miku girl waved her hand around as if she was in a classroom.

"I'll go next! I'm Hatsune Miku! I'm sixteen and… umm… I LOVE negi!!"

Uhh… Ok… Negi obsession girl.

"Heyy. I'm Meiko. Sakine Meiko. Call me… whatever I guess… don't really care too much. Oh, and I like sake. Gotta have my booze, ya know?"

That was the lady in red. Did she really have to tell us that she liked alcohol? Why do people even _like_ that stuff? It smells bad, looks bad, tastes bad (Mom let me have a sip once), and it's even bad for your health.

"Yes, yes, Meiko. We _all_ know how much you and Yowane looove to drink. I'm Leon. I hope I didn't scare you before."

Leon-san was the other guy in the FBI type suit. There one only one other person that I didn't know in the car. I think she was the one with the really nostalgic voice.

The woman in the passenger seat turned around and smiled. I gasped. She had pink hair and a rather large bust like Meiko-san did. But that wasn't why I gasped.

"I'm Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you. You've grown a lot."

I was right. She was the one with the nostalgic voice. I couldn't help but ask.

"How do I know you?"

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

"How do I know you?"

I stared at my sister. What was she talking about? We've never met them before! There was no way that she could possibly…

"I was in charge of your overall development, Rin-chan. I was there when you were, well, born. Technically speaking, that is. Meiko was there too. I'm surprised that you remembered me though. You were so tiny."

What the fuck? Rin looked confused as well.

"You used to sing to me. A really long time ago. I remembered that you had a really nice voice." Rin finally said quietly. Luka-san smiled.

Then, she turned to me.

"I assume that you're Kagamine Len-kun, as you look exactly like Rin-chan."

"Y-yeah…"

Wait. Why did everyone know Rin but not me? Oh, hell. Why does everybody know Rin in the first place? With the exception of Luka-san and Meiko-san, how did everyone else know Rin?

"We're almost there!" Miku-san shouted in apparent delight. "I despise long car rides."

We parked near a very impressive and high-tech looking building. It kinda creeped me out though. I could tell that Rin didn't like it too much either, as she was still clinging on to me.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"At the base, of course. Ah, home sweet home." Meiko-san said somewhat wryly.

We entered the building. I was right about the high-tech and all. Every frickin door had a fingerprint scanner on it. What the hell is with the security?

"Umm… so… Should we take them to see Kaito first?" Luka-san asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Miku-happily answered.

Who the hell is Kaito?

"Uh… Who's Kaito-san?" Rin beat me to the question.

"Oh, you'll see. He's the head of this branch of VOCALOID. He's eighteen and loves ice cream. Do _not_ insult ice cream in front of him if you value your sanity." Gakupo-san said.

We soon reached a set of double doors made of glass. Again, it had the fingerprint scanner. Miku-san happily put her finger on it and skipped inside as the doors slid open. Not to long afterwards, we saw a guy with blue hair, dressed in white and blue. He was eating ice cream.

"Oh, hi guys! You've finally returned! With Rin-chan too! …And her brother." He added the last part after seeing me. Jeez, I'm sorry that I'm not Rin too.

"Uh… Why did you bring Len-kun too?" Kaito-san asked.

Meiko-san shrugged. "Well, Shi-chan did say that today would be a good day for fishing, but the catch was more than we'd expect. I guess none of us really thought about what she meant though. I wish she'd stop talking in riddles when it comes to her foresight. Not everyone has second sight, you know."

"Well, can't we just ask Shizuka-chan if…" Leon-san started, but Kaito interrupted him.

"Shizuka-chan had another attack and Makoto-kun in being his usual, overprotective self again. I don't think that asking her to use her powers again would be too great of an idea."

"We could just change Len-kun as well. His genome is similar to the one that we used for Rin-chan." Said Gakupo-san. Oh, so I'm _Len-kun_ now, not 'Rin's twin brother'".

"It's definitely a possibility." Said Luka-san. "I think they would feel better about it if they were in this together too…"

"Would anyone mind to tell us what the heck is going on??!" I pretty much shouted. I've had enough. Everyone stared at me. Great.

"We're sorry." Kaito-san said at last. "Let me explain. You two might want to take a seat. It'll take a while."

I stared at him until I felt Rin tugging at my sleeve, beckoning me to sit down. I sat down slowly without taking my eyes off the blue-haired man in front of me.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Yay! Cliff hanger!**

**Rune: Uh… not really.**

**Sephi: Oh, whatever. (yawn)**

**Rune: (yawn) Yawns are contagious… -.-**

**Sephi: Reviews are like sleep, and I need to sleep to update faster. R&R por favor. Onegaishimasu.**

**Rune: … O…k… Anyway, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sephi: Hellooo! I've updated again!**

**Rune: …She was bored…**

**Sephi: I found it funny that nobody read this story before I updated it last, but I had 75 hits as soon as I updated. Lol.**

**Rune: She's tired right now from jet lag. Please don't mind her random yapping.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Dream Sound (Yumene)

**Kaito's POV**

Len-kun sat down slowly, while continuing to stare at me. It was a bit unnerving. Rin-chan just looked anxious. Well, I can't say that I blame her.

"I'll start this story to a point where you two and I weren't born yet. VOCALOID is a secret organization. We produce special beings through the means of nanotechnology. We help singers worldwide too, and many other stuff that even I don't know yet. Mr. Crypton is the head of VOCALOID.

"Fourteen years ago, your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine contacted us to ask us to recreate their daughter when they learned that she hadn't developed properly. We took the daughters' and Len-kun's DNA with their permission to create you, Rin-chan." Her eyes were closed. I bet it was hard to hear that she wasn't really a human.

"You are a Vocaloid, Rin-chan. A humanoid robot that is 98% human and 2% robot. It's just that your abilities haven't been awakened to their full potential because you were designed to be a regular girl.

"Every persons in VOCALOID is, well, and Vocaloid. Some are humans who were enhanced by nanotechnology like me, Meiko, Miku-chan, Gakupo, Leon, and Luka. Others are 'twins' like you are, Rin-chan. Our DNA was taken and slightly changed to create a Vocaloid. Miku-chan has a twin brother. His name is Hatsune Mikuo.

"Others yet, are Vocaloids without a human basis. The first Vocaloid of that type to be created was SF-A2 Miki-chan. She has a robotic body, but can understand and express human emotions. The other two are twins. Yumene Shizuka-chan and Makoto-kun. Shizuka-chan has second sight, otherwise know and the sixth sense, but has a weak body. Makoto-kun on the other hand is extremely athletic, even for a Vocaloid."

"So what do you wanna do with us now?" Len-kun asked. It was Luka-san who answered.

"We are currently involved in a was with the UTAULOIDs. They are much like us, but they think that our kind should take over and create a new humanity. That is why we need as much help as we can get, 'cuz those Utauloids can be created out of anyone. Us Vocaloids need to have a genome that is suitable for the transformation. We want to awaken Rin-chan's abilities as a Vocaloid. As for you, we're not sure if your genome is suitable for the change, so…"

The door opened, interrupting her. Behind it was Shizuka-chan, still pale from her latest attack.

"It'll be fine. His genome will match." And she outright fainted then and there. Makoto-kun caught her from behind before she hit the floor.

"Makoto-kun, how is Shizuka-chan?" I asked tentatively.

"She'll be fine. She just walked out of the hospital wing before she should have."

"I…_am_…fine! I don't need to go back." Shizuka-chan was awake. Makoto-kun promptly ignored her feeble arguments as he carried her back.

"Well, your choice now, Len-kun. Do you want to become a Vocaloid along with your sister?" I asked him seriously.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

"Well, your choice now, Len-kun. Do you want to become a Vocaloid along with your sister?"

I turned around to look as Rin. Her eyes were pleading me to stay with her. My thoughts were on the same line.

"I'm staying with Rin."

* * *

"Where are you taking me? And where's Rin?" I demanded from Gakupo-san. Luka-san had taken Rin somewhere else.

"Like I said, we need to take to separate operation rooms."

We entered another lab-like room with a huge tube in the middle of it.

"Okay, Len-kun, undress and go into that."

I stared at him. He nodded apologetically at me. But then again, I was about to be turned into and 2% robot thing.

I did as I was told. When Gakupo-san closed the door to the tube, he pressed a button. Some type of liquid started to fill the tube. I panicked.

"Don't worry, you won't drown." For some reason, I trusted him. I also found out that the liquid supported my entire weight. I allowed the liquid to engulf me, as I waited for the process to complete. I think I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

I awoke as Luka-san started to drain the liquid substance from my tube. I gasped at what I saw. My vision had improved a million times. I could see the microscopic cracks in the tube and also the dust outside of it. I also found that I was wearing clothes. It looked a lot like a school uniform, but the shirt was way too short, and so were the shorts. I was also wearing strange sleeves.

Luka-san opened the tube and I stepped out of it, completely dry. "What's with these clothes?" I asked her.

"Those are your Vocaloid clothes. They're pretty much every-thing proof, minus bullets and such. You'll never have to wash them."

Oh. Nice.

"Where's Len?"

"His process hasn't finished yet. Let me take you to him."

I followed Luka-san to a room that was like mine. Len was also in a huge tube. He had weird clothes that looked a lot like mine on. Gakupo-san was sitting there, looking bored.

* * *

It's been three hours, and Len hasn't woken up yet. Luka-san left a while ago, and Gakupo-san has fallen asleep. I walked up to Len's tube, and placed my hand on it.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up soon."

I spun around. I hadn't heard anyone enter, and that was saying something, as I now had enhanced hearing. It was that girl with silver hair who had collapsed. What was her name again? Shizuka?

"I don't believe that I got a chance to introduce myself properly." She had a nice voice. It was soft, but at the same time, calm and collected. "My name is Yumene Shizuka. I'm fourteen, I have the sixth sense, love chocolate, and my Project number is OC1Yumene."

"I'm Kagamine Rin. Fourteen as well, I like oranges, and my Project number…" What's a project number?

"Yours is 02Kagamine. It's on your left shoulder."

I looked over at my shoulder, and holy crap, it did have words: 02Kagamine. "Uh," I said, looking at her. Normally, I'm not this comfortable with speaking to strangers, but with Shizuka-san, I felt so… at _ease_. It was so weird. "You said that Len would wake up soon?"

She closed her eyes as if she was trying to remember something from a long time ago. "Approximately 28 minutes and 32 seconds." I swear that her eyes glowed for a second, but then again…

"Wait. How do you know this?"

"I have the sixth sense, remember?" Which would be _what_ exactly? She could see that I had no clue on what she was talking about. "Basically, its spiritual power. Sensing things, foresight, ghost fire, etc." Oh.

We sat in silence for a while. Shizuka-san seemed to be comfortable with it, but me, I was fidgety after a short while.

"Hey. Shizuka-san, why did you collapse earlier?" Of course. I only remembered how rude asking might be after I asked.

"I have ASD." She said in a matter-of-fact manner. Again, I was clueless. "Antrial Spectral Defect. I have holes in my heart. And you don't have to be formal with me."

"Kay. Then I'll call you Shizuka-chan. You can call me Rin-chan as well."

Hehe! I think I just made a new friend. Yay! Shizuka-chan seems very nice too.

"Argh! Yumene-kun you bastard!" Gakupo-san shouted from his sleep out of nowhere.

"What did I do this time?" What?! Someone else was here too?! It was the other silver-haired guy. Makoto-kun?

Shizuka-chan turned around and smiled at me. "That's my twin, Yumene Makoto, OC1Yumene. Rin-chan, you're about to see something very interesting that occurs every now and then."

Huh?

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: I'm bored~**

**Rune: Just upload it already…**

**Sephi: Please R&R so that I won't be bored.**

**Rune: Trust me, she'll update faster if you do. Boredom helps nobody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sephi: Yess! This story is finally starting to go somewhere!**

**Rune: Uh… Yay?**

**Sephi: Oh, and I REALLY need people to vote for my poll. Please?!?!?!?!**

**Rune: (cough) Yes, please… Before she strangles me, preferably…**

* * *

Chapter 5- 02Kagamine Len

**Gakupo's POV**

"What did I do this time?"

Huh… Weird… I was just dreaming about Yumene-kun insulting my manliness. How was that even fair?! _He_ had long hair too! How dare he insult my manliness?!

Wait… did I just hear his voice… _outside_ of my dream? O lord of the samurai… I WILL get back at him for insulting my manliness!!

"Gaah! You BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MANLINESS!!!" I opened my eyes and yanked out my trusty katana and lunged forward at him. He dodged my blow… damn you…

"Hey… What the fuck?" He asked. Then he magically pulled out his twin magical and square swords*, his Yin and Yang (see OC description). Of course, it was Shizuka-chan's magic, but he was allowed to use it to call forth his beloved non-katana swords.

"What?" I asked, continuing my attacks. He blocked or dodged every one of them. It was kinda scary because he was moving so that even a Vocaloid such as myself couldn't see it, _and_ his blocks didn't falter one bit. "Using your sister's magic again? What a baby…" If he was allowed to insult _my_ manliness, then I was allowed to insult his as well. Of course, he didn't reply, but I could tell that I it did have some effect on him, because he started to attack back as well. Now _I_ was being pushed back by this kid, who didn't even look like he was trying…

**

* * *

**

Rin's POV

Gakupo-san launched across at Makoto-kun with a sword in his hand. "Eek!" I squealed.

"Hey… What the fuck?" was all that Makoto-kun said. Then _he_ pulled out _two_ swords out of like, nowhere. Gakupo-san kept attacking the younger guy. Makoto-san moved so fast that I could barely see him! So that's what Kaito-san meant when he said that Makoto-kun was athletic, even for a Vocaloid…

"What? Using your sister's magic again? What a baby…" The older man taunted. Then Makoto-kun started to attack rapidly. He was soon starting to overpower his elder. I looked at his face, thinking that he would be pissed off, but I didn't see what I had expected to. His face was entirely emotionless, except for his eyes. His light eyes were like frozen steel, if that was even possible. I felt like he could cut you up with them, even without his swords…

"Hey, Rin-chan. Are you okay?" I gazed at Shizuka-chan's face, which was filled with worry. Only then did I realize that I was gripping so hard on her that a normal person's bones would have cracked. My friend seemed to be fine, though.

"Y-yeah…" I gulped. Makoto-kun's eyes were so scary! "S-shouldn't we s-stop th-them? Th-they might get h-hurt."

"Oh, they'll be fine. They're not fighting seriously."

"R-really…?" Holy shit. If they could fight like that without being serious, then I don't wanna see what would happen if they _did_ fight seriously. I shuddered at the thought. O lord, what if Len became like that too? Nah, Len's too much of a shouta… But then again, shouta or not, shouta Len could fight pretty well. That is a _very_ scary thought…

"Rin-chan, I'll stop them if it scares you so much." Whaat? No! Shizuka-chan'll die! She'll get killed in the crossfire, err… cross-sword…

But it was too late. The silver-haired girl had already gotten up.

"Ahh! Wait! Shizuka-chan!!"

Then, two fans came out of nowhere**, just like Makoto's swords did. Quicker than I thought that she was able to move (because she had fainted the first time I saw her, plus the heart thingy), she threw her closed fans and stretch out her hands. My eyes grew wide at the sight I saw.

Makoto-kun's two swords had evaporated into a fine silver mist*** and had gathered _into_ her hands. The hell? Also, the two fans had pinned down Gakupo-san's sword to the wall. Might I add that the _fans_ also made _cracks_ in this extremely high-tech room's wall? Those were some scary scary fans. Holy shit.

"Should I remind you two that there's a newcomer here, who isn't used to your childishness?" She asked, smiling. When she opened her eyes, omfg, she and Makoto-kun weren't twins for no reason.

**

* * *

**

Len's POV

Huh? Where am I? Why is everything black? Why can't I see? Why can't I hear anything? This darkness –it's _cold._

Oh right. I was in some tube thingy being turned into some Vocaloid thingy and fell asleep.

Now how do I wake up?

I tried to move my hands. I couldn't tell if they were responsive or not. I tried to move around. I wasn't too sure of the result though. The only thing that I knew was that I couldn't open my eyes. Bummer.

"Omigod, omigod, Shizuka-chan!! Len's moving! Shizuka-chan!! Len's moving!!"

Rin! Why did she sound so far away? Rin, where are you? Rin, where are you?!

_Shh. She's fine. You'll see her soon. We're just finishing the process, and then we'll wake you up._

Huh? Okay. Sure. Why no –Wait a minute. Who are you?! The soft voice giggled.

_I'm OC1Yumene Shizuka. Nice to meet you, sorta. I'm the silver-haired girl from before. Remember me?_

Oh yeah, I do. Would you mind telling me how you're reading my mind? Unless I'm actually talking out loud, that is.

_For the mind reading thing and the mind reading thing, I have second sight a.k.a. sixth sense, so yea, I can do this if I wanna, but I usually don't, since it's tiring. As for the talking out loud, your lips were moving, so maybe you are talking out loud. Either way, none of us can hear you._

Second sight/sixth sense as like the freaky powers that Rin and I sometimes read in manga? Sweet. I didn't know it was real!

_Uh…Thanks… Gakupo-san's gonna take out the nano-liquid now. You'll be able to get out soon._

Sure, okay.

No wait a minute…

I'm NUDE!!! Ahh!! _Rin_ is in here! And so are _you_ for the matter!

_You're wearing your nanotechnology-enhanced Vocaloid clothes, don't worry._ Shizuka-chan laughed.

The water level dropped. As it went past my head, I lifted my right hand to get water out of my eyes. However, I probably only made myself look stupid in front of everyone, as I turned out to be perfectly dry. Weird. Oh, and Shizuka-chan wasn't lying about me wearing clothes either. Thank god.

The door of the tube opened and I stepped out. Woah. My vision and my hearing… holy crud, I could observe things in super-detail. Awesome! I let my eyes wander around, occasionally catching some interesting things, such as the two fans that made a crack in the wall. Now how did _that_ happen?

I eventually remembered the four people who were standing there for a few minutes, as if they were unsure of me. Gakupo-san and the silver-haired boy, (_That's Makoto, my twin,_ said Shizuka-chan) were almost expressionless. Well, Makoto-kun was expressionless, while Gakupo-san looked slightly pissed. Shizuka-chan, who was next to her brother, was smiling gently.

And there was Rin. She was just standing there, clutching onto Shizuka-chan for support. Hmm… She must have made a new friend… That's nice. The look on her face was one of mingled impatience and jubilance. She looked like a goddess. I also happened to note that she was wearing strange clothes like mine, but her shirt was so short that I could almost see…

What the fuck, what the hell am I _thinking?!_ That's my _sister!!_ Well, un-sister, more like. But… Argh! You get my point.

"Len?" My angel spoke. She took a few steps towards be, as if she was being cautious.

And then I couldn't control my body.

Why the hell did I just randomly hug my adorable sister out of random in front of everyone?! This is practically twincest!

Oh, but everyone stopped looking cautious afterwards, except for Shizuka-chan, who was smiling from the beginning.

"Uh, Len? It's hard to breathe…"

Oh. Crap. Sorry. I released her from my death grip.

"Sorry! I really am!" Jeez, and now I'm freaking.

**

* * *

**

**Sephi: Ok, so I hope you peoples have noticed my authors note stars (*). I'll explain them now:**

***: Yes, he made two swords appear magically out of thin air. If you've watched a million animes like I have, then you will probably know what I mean. If you don't, go watch 11eyes or something, and find out. Just exclude the magic circle in your mental picture.**

****: Pretty much the same thing as the footnote above. Please also note that in both cases, they Yumene's are using SHIZUKA's magical powers of the sixth sense. She can apparently call thing back and forth from her inner power. XD**

*****: Again, this is Shizuka's power, so even if the swords belong to Makoto, Shizuka also has power over them.**

**Rune: Uh… yeah, this and also that in the beginning of Len's POV, she was making a slight reference to Re_Birthday. We don't own it.**

**Sephi: R&R, and maybe I'll upload soon, 'kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sephi: Hihi!! Did you miss me?**

**Rune: What the heck, Sephi?**

**Sephi: I finally finished this, in about two hours.**

**Rune: While doing "homework"…**

**Sephi: …Oh shut up… it's Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 6- A tour

**Len's POV**

I wanted to disappear into thin are. Rin was just staring at me, still getting over the shock. Gakupo-san looked bemused. Makoto-kun was indifferent to this and Shizuka-chan was trying to stifle a giggle. I felt myself turn into an unpleasant shade of red.

"Uh… It's okay. I don't mind…really." Rin turned into a tomato and positively avoided my gaze. Finally, I saw her turn to Shizuka-chan as a plea of help. Her savior rose magnificently to the occasion.

"I think we should really get going. We were supposed to bring them back to Kaito-nii's office." The silver-haired girl proceeded to walk out of her room with her un-twin at her heels. Gakupo-san shrugged and held the door open for my sister and me, and closed it silently when we followed our silver-haired peers. I felt somewhat at ease knowing that we couldn't get lost in this huge building, as we were following the Yumene's and Gakupo-san was behind us. I'm sure this extremely high-tech building was bound to have security cameras all over the place, but still, the experience wouldn't be very fun.

Only Kaito-san was in his office this time, leisurely eating ice-cream while reading something on his computer. He smiled as Shizuka-chan opened the door.

"The operations went smoothly, I trust?" He asked.

"Obviously." I jumped. I hadn't noticed that Makoto-kun was right behind me. You would've thought my newly enhanced hearing would pick up his footsteps.

"Then, we should get down to business. First, we should let our two new friends have access to the doors, don't you think?" Kaito-san pulled out a shiny instrument that would record our fingerprints. "Just put each finger of both of your hands on, one at a time." I snuck a sideways glance at Rin. To my surprise, she didn't hesitate to follow Kaito-san's instructions. Once she was done, I followed her suit.

Kaito-san smiled. "Next on the to-do list, I think it's best to ask you to make your choices now. The two of you can choose to stay in the living quarters of our base and stay there if you would like to. Of course, you can always return to your own homes if you'd like. Nobody will force you, but you should at least choose your own rooms here."

Shizuka-chan beat me to answering. "Actually, I took the liberty of decoration their rooms while Len-kun was still undergoing the change. I set up the last two rooms that were connected, and decorated them according to the things they liked." Uh… how did she know what we liked? Apparently, no one else finds that to be weird…

"Well, then you can show them their rooms later. The last thing I had to tell them was about their school." Kaito-san addressed Rin and me now. "I had Shizuka-chan and Makoto-kun in enrolled in your school, and. Miku-chan and I already attend your local high school. This isn't a problem, right?"

"No! It's great! I'd love to have them going to our school!" Rin was almost jumping up and down with glee. She had basically zero friends at school because everyone was jealous of the money our parents had and because of her amazing singing ability. However, I was still a bit suspicious.

"Why are you and Miku-san attending the High School? Were you keeping an eye on us or something?"

To my surprise, Kaito-san chuckled. "No. The rest of us generally live inside the headquarters, so your district would be the closest around." Hmm… I guess that made sense.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Omigod! Omigod! Shizuka-chan was gonna come to school with me next week*! I can't wait! I'll finally have someone to talk to!

We left Kaito-san's office, and the Yumene's gave us a tour around the huge building. There was like, everything here! So far, we've seen the labs, the hospital wing (Shizuka-chan didn't like it here very much), some offices, a PC room with gaming devices (Len and my eyes simply dropped to the floor when we saw the games they had), a very large library, an eating hall complete with a kitchen, restrooms, more labs, gyms… this building was basically a town on its own! Shizuka-chan led us to the living quarters, saying that the best was for the last.

We entered a very long hallway on the 14th floor of the building. Many of the doors had decorations on them.

"This room belongs to Kaito-nii," she said while pointing at a blue door with many ice cream stickers and started to go down the aisle, "Miku-nee's, Neru-nee's, Haku-nee's, Dell-nii's, Meiko-nee's, Leon-nii's, Aunt Lola's, Aunt Miriam's, Aunt Sonika's, Prima's, Luka-nee's, Gakupo-nii's, Gumi-chan's, Al-san's, and Miki-nee's". We reached two doors, each decorated by and yin-yang sign. "These two are mine and Makoto's, would you like to come in?" I nodded.

Shizuka-chan opened the door closest to us. I immediately guessed that it was her room, as I seriously doubted a boy would ever have such a room. On the far right-hand corner, there was a queen-sized bed with several white pillows, a white pillow and covers, a silver frame, and a white canopy. Next to the foot of the bed was a white desk with the usual pencils, books, laptop, etc. that most teenagers have on their desk. She even had a white drawer under it. Across the room, there was a closet, bookshelf, and a make-up drawer/chest, all white with silver trimmings. There was a door at the back of the room, and one between the closet and the drawer. On the silver walls, there were paintings and drawing of a variety.

"Did you draw these yourself? These are amazing!" I asked, looking at a particular painting of a young girl reading a book in a park.

"Yes, I did. Thanks." The others waited until I was finished looking at the many paintings on the wall. I have to admit that it probably took a while. When I finally finished, Shizuka-chan opened the door to the left. After a 5 foot long corridor, there was another door. It was Makoto-kun who opened it.

His room was the exact opposite of Shizuka-chan's. For example, his dark grey bed was on the far-left hand corner of the room. It also had several white pillows, but lacked a canopy. As if a guy would have a _canopy_ on their bed. Also his drawer lacked the make-up table and mirror, but that was to be expected.

"Yeah. The general idea was that Makoto and I were Yin and Yang." Oh. Wow… I feel stupid…

Makoto-kun's silver walls also lacked the variety of artwork that Shizuka-chan displayed.

"Well," Shizuka-chan started, "if you're done here, I'll show you guys Rin-chan's room next."

I nodded. I couldn't wait to see my room! The Yumene's led us to a room with an orange sticker on it. I loved oranges.

I opened the door. I LOVED MY ROOM! It was painted orange. There was an orange bed in the back, complete with several pillows and a canopy. A white desk, complete with an orange laptop, pencils, stickers, erasers, etc., a closet, make-up dresser, and a large mirror, occupied the rest of the space in the room. I couldn't have furnished it better myself.

Shizuka-chan smiled. "Everyone has a personal bathroom in the back, which no one else can open. The door on the left will lead to your brother's room."

I glanced at the door that connected our rooms. As much as I wanted to explore more thoroughly the contents of my room, I also knew that Len probably wanted to see his room as well. As a matter of fact, I did too.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"Let's go see Len's room!" I blinked in shock. I was pretty sure that Rin would have wanted to explore her room a bit longer. It was her dream room. Shizuka-chan had good taste.

Rin ran to the door the connected our rooms and yanked it open. However, she stepped aside to let me open the door to my own room.

"You should enter your new room first, Len!" She gave me a little shove against the door.

"Alright." I answered, before I reached out and twisted the doorknob and opening the door. The room was simply amazing. It was my favorite color, yellow. There was a yellow and white bed, a white desk, a closet, a bookshelf filled with my favorite books, a large mirror, and a drawer. I ran over to the bookshelf, examining the titles carefully. She had even included the latest book from my favorite series! I haven't even read that one yet! It only came out yesterday.

"Wow… This is amazing!" I exclaimed from the lack of a better word.

Shizuka-chan smiled. "Once you guys are done, we have a living room on the 15th floor, a pool and a spa on the next, and so forth.

How am I not surprised? This place has _everything_.

**

* * *

Sephi: I wish I could live in the headquarters too…**

**Rune: This chapter ended up being almost entirely descriptions. It was kinda boring to watch her type.**

**Sephi: (rolls eyes) Anyway, to the footnotes:**

***: The Japanese school system is composed of three trimesters. The first starts in late March and end around early April and ends in July or so. After about a two month break, the second term starts around September and ends in late December. Finally, the last term starts around early January and ends around early March.**

**R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sephi: Hello, all. I've finally finished this chapter, YAY!!!**

**Rune: …**

**Sephi: Also, for those who still think Rune is **_**actually**_** a figment of my imagination, please read the footnote at the end of this chapter. 'Tis all I will say for now.**

* * *

Ch 6- The first day of school

**Rin's POV**

Len and I decided to stay at the headquarters when Mother and Father weren't home. This place is _amazing_. It is the dream home for millionaires, and that's saying something. Len, Shizuka-chan, and I were sitting in the 'living room' on the fifteenth floor. Basically, it had a vast array of sofas, chairs, tables, TVs, lamps, and was practically a huge, extended parlor. Len was simply absorbed into the book that he had started yesterday. I was modeling for Shizuka-chan, who had been begging to sketch me. She told me to sit on a stool near the window and stay there for a while, but after the first thirty minutes of posing, I was already itching to get up and stretch. Makoto-kun was…somewhere. I didn't really know.

The rest of the week was a blast. We even threw a party on the last day of vacation! It was great, but I wasn't really ready to go back to school yet. But then again, Shizuka-chan would be there with me, so I guess it might be better.

* * *

"Wake up, Rin! Do you really wanna be late on the first day of school?" Ugh, it was my personal alarm clock. How the hell does he manage to wake up at six a.m. sharp everyday?!

I groaned as I got up. I had gotten my uniform and schoolbag ready the night before, so I wouldn't have to pack them in the morning.

"The others said they'd meet us in the dining hall in the morning." Still being the sleepy zombie I was, I retreated to my bathroom as Len left for his own room. I took a warm shower and dried myself with a fluffy orange towel. Ah…that felt nice. I glanced at the clock in my bathroom. It was 6:20. I rolled my eyes. School's supposed to start at 8:30, why the hell do we need to get there earlier to study or something anyway?*

* * *

I made my way to the dining hall, to find that my breakfast had already been prepared. I just shrugged and sat down, to sleepy to care.

"Good morning, Rin-chan." I turned groggily to find Shizuka-chan hovering over me. She looked wide awake.

"Hi," I mumbled lamely. Shizuka-chan laughed. "You're up early." I commented.

"Well, yes. I was a bit nervous. Actually, I still _am_ nervous. It's my first time going to school."

"Really?" I asked. Lucky duck…

"Yes. Oh, and Makoto got up at four to train. I got up with him."

I stared at her. "He trains at four in the morning?!"

Shizuka shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal…as if. "Well, he normally trains about four to six hours a day, and since he's going to school now, he needed to revise his schedule."

Four to six hours a day…wow… No wonder he's so strong, not to mention fast… And I also find it amazing that Shizuka-chan woke up with him… Holy shit…

* * *

"We split up here. Well then, have a nice first day of school, you four!" Kaito-nii said as he and Miku-nee left us to go Crypton High.

"Have fun! And tell me all about it, kay?" Jeez, Miku-nee is so childish sometimes. She started to skip to school. What the? Does she actually _like_ it there?

* * *

Room 3-B, 3-B…ah ha! Here it is! Len and I opened our new classroom door as we entered the room. The Yumene's had to go down to the main office first, because they were new.

"Yo! Len-kun! Wassup?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes as Len went to join his friends. I, on the other hand, went to sit in my lonely corner of the classroom, close to the window. Finally, the door opened again, and everybody rushed to get back into his or her seat. I looked up excitedly. Was it Shizuka-chan and Makoto-kun?

No. It was a new teacher. Dang… Oh well, that means that Shizuka-chan would be introduced soon afterwards, so I'm okay with it. The new teacher had black hair and square glasses. He stepped forward to the podium. He looked kinda young; probably fresh out of grad school.

"Hello, ninth graders. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next year. As you can probably tell, I haven't been teaching for long, so I hope that I can learn from you while I teach you guys as well. Therefore, I will give you my permission to use my first name while addressing me. Any questions? No?" Kiyoteru-sensei gazed around the classroom as if he had actually expected people to ask him something, but apparently seemed okay with the fact that nobody did. Hey, I might actually like this teacher.

"Well then, I might also add that I'm not the only new addition to this class this year." True, even though we had moved up a grade, everyone was still in the same class and had the same seats. Kiyoteru-sensei continued, "May I introduce you to two new faces? The two of you can come in!" Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!

An excited mummer could be heard throughout the classroom. I myself was practically jumping out of my seat. The door opened as the Yumene twins entered the room, their long, silver hair floating behind them. Shizuka-chan stepped up to the podium as Kiyoteru-sensei wrote their names on the board.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Shizuka Yumene, and I hope you will treat me well." A couple boys whistled, and one even shouted out, "You bet we will!" What a creep. If it was me, I would have kicked him where no guy should ever be kicked, but Shizuka-chan just ignored it. Instead, Makoto-kun stepped up and glared at him. Poor guy; I don't think he's ever gonna try to hit Shizuka-chan in class, ever. Makoto-kun's eyes clearly stated that he would personally murder any guy who sets their eyes on his sister as more than a classmate.

"Hello, my name is Makoto Yumene." Wow…that was short… I'm pretty sure that Shizuka-chan and Kiyoteru-sensei just swear-dropped right now. But apparently, some of the girls found his cold behavior to be attractive. On girl actually went up to him for his number.

"Omigod, like, you're so, like, totally hot. Can I, like, have you number?" said Like. Well, of course, 'Like' wasn't her real name, but I just call her that because she says 'like' so often.

"Really, is that so?" Makoto-kun asked with a cold smile on his face. It was scary… "Why should I give you my number? You're butt ugly. Get out of my face." Ouch. That was cold.

"Yumene-kun, you shouldn't be so cruel to your peers." Kiyoteru-sensei rebuked. Makoto-kun simply ignored the teacher. "Well, why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Kagamine-kun, and your sister can sit in the seat next to your sister's." Makoto-kun just shrugged and sat next to my brother, whom he surprisingly pounded fists with as Len mouthed, 'nice', as Shizuka-chan sat next to me. Yes, yes, yes!!

_So, Rin-chan. Like my new seat?_ Shizuka-chan asked me through her powers.

Yes! Of course I do! And I won't even get caught talking to you either because of your power! It's great!

Shizuka-chan smiled. _Of course, Kiyo-nii kinda put us and our brothers together on purpose, so that we could be alert at all times. I see quite a few UTAUloids in this class, but they don't seem to be aware of who we are, so that's good._

Wait? Kiyoteru-sensei is a Vocaloid?

_Oh yes. He's actually quite new, but he does his jobs perfectly. He chose not to have a room in headquarters, though._

Okay… And what did you mean when you said that there were UTAUloids in class?

_Yes, quite a few actually. I'm surprised that they never noticed us. But I don't know they're names._

"Yumene-san, would you mind answering this question?" Eek! We're still in the middle of class! And it's math too!

"X equals 4 and the square root of 5 by the converse of the Pythagorean Theorem, sensei." Holy crud! How was she paying attention to class while conversing with me at the same time?!

I groaned mentally as I stared at the clock. I still had to suffer twenty minutes of math until it P.E., which I was at least good at. Hmm… Perhaps I might have even gotten better, because of the whole 2% robot thingy that comes from being a Vocaloid. Well, I still had the rest of this period to kill.

Kiyoteru-sensei handed everyone worksheets to do for the remainder of class. He also said that if we didn't finish it in class, we'd have to do it for homework. Oh the joy… I stared at the twenty problems on the worksheet and groaned. How can a teacher expect us to remember everything on the first day of the trimester?! This is torture!!

**

* * *

Sephi: Sorry everyone. I meant to update this on Easter as an Easter present, but *cough* someone *cough* just **_**had**_** to do other things right before I finished this chapter.**

**Rune: Jeez, I'm sorry…**

**Sephi: Oh, and for the people who also read The Evil Series, Rune is my twin, older brother. I get to deal with that idiot every day. Why do I even let him comment on MY stories?!?!**

**Rune: …Ask yourself…**

**Sephi: FOOTNOTE!!: *: School in Japan starts around 8:30, but students are expected to come earlier to study and stuff.**

**Please R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sephi: Woohoo! I finished this chapter in a day!**

**Rune: Only because there isn't any homework because of the NJASK…**

**Sephi: Rune, you're such a killjoy. And to think that you're my twin brother…**

**Rune: ……**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any UTAUloids either. (sob)**

**CLAIMER: I still own the Yumene twins, and I own Haruto Shiki, Kakeru Mino, Takahara and Sakurada-sensei,**

**Chapter 8- PE**

**

* * *

Len's POV**

The first bell for second period rang and students began to file out of the classroom to head towards the gym. I was kinda relieved to find that Rin was chatting happily with Shizuka-chan as she left. Rin didn't have many friends in school, so it was a nice change.

* * *

"Alright, first, we'll start with the usual stretching." The Phys Ed teacher announced. We immediately began to stretch. The Phys Ed teacher was usually nice and hearty, but once you stop following instructions, he becomes a bull. He more or less blows up in your face, but I highly doubt Makoto-kun would find that a problem. I partnered up with my silver-haired friend and started to help him stretch, although I'm pretty sure that he could have managed on his own.

"So we have a new kid this year? You, what's your name?" Takahara-sensei demanded as he passed the two of us. Several kids were snickering. Takahara-sensei's favorite way of greeting new students was to make them scared of him. I'm serious, Yuzu Shouga spazzed a few years ago, and Yone Mochitsuki fainted. I have to admit it was kinda funny.

"My name is Makoto Yumene, sensei." Makoto-kun said evenly as he lifted his head to stare at the teacher. Their eyes met. I could basically _feel_ the intense 'I dare you to challenge me' vibes coming off Makoto-kun's eyes.

"I see… Well, I suppose that Kagamine will tell you what to do them."

I was not the only one to gawk like an idiot at the teacher's back. But then again, you couldn't really blame sensei. Makoto-kun can be really scary sometimes.

* * *

Today's class activity was rope climbing. Most of the boys cheered, but you could also notice several whimpers from those who did not enjoy the activity. As for me, I liked it. We formed small groups and gathered around each of the ropes dangling from the ceiling.

"Hey man, I'm Haruto Shiki. I'm a friend of Len-kun's. I take it that you are to." Shiki-kun bravely said while holding out his right hand.

"Yeah." Makoto-kun replied as he shook Shiki-kun's outstretched hand.

"So…you any good at rope climbing?"

"Somewhat; why?"

"Cuz I was the best in class last year. Gotta defend my title, man." Oh, so that's what Shiki-the-idiot wanted. Hey, he was only the best last year because I was sick the day we had the elimination competition!

Shiki-kun was paired with my other friend, Kakeru Mino. They both went up their respective ropes as began climbing. Shiki-kun made his way to the top and came back down approximately one minute and forty-three seconds before Kakeru-kun did, according to the 2% of my new, robot self. Makoto-kun smirked.

"_He_ was the champion of the class last year?" He asked. I nodded. I wonder how much faster I'd gotten after I'd been turned into a Vocaloid? Hmm…

Finally, it was our turn to go. Makoto-kun and I grasped the ropes and prepared to climb. On the start signal, I started to climb, my newly improved muscles carried my weight without a problem as I started to pour on the speed. I made it up and down in fifty-four seconds, to find that Makoto-kun had long finished before me.

"Whoa my God, you guys aren't _human!_" Shiki-kun exclaimed. "Makoto-kun finished in like, ten seconds for crying out loud!"

"Ten seconds?" I asked with my brows raised. I knew that Makoto-kun would be faster than me, but to climb up that rope and come back down in ten seconds was a whole other matter.

"Nine, to be precise." Makoto-kun said indifferently.

Shiki-kun looked as if he was about to say something, but Takahara-sensei's booming voice rang throughout the gymnasium. "What the blazes are you doing, Mochitsuki?!"

I looked up and groaned mentally. Yone Mochitsuki had miraculously gotten to the top of rope and seemed to be unable to get down. I heard that last year he broke both arms during the fall…ouch…

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Mochitsuki cried, "P-please help m-me…" Poor kid. And we always tell him not to overdo himself too.

I heard Makoto-kun sigh and walk towards the rope that Mochitsuki was clinging onto pitifully.

"Oi! Yumene! What are you doing?!" The teacher shouted as Makoto-kun grabbed the rope with both of his hands.

"Well, it can't be helped, can it?" Makoto-kun asked. I could practically see the veins popping out of Takahara-sensei's head. Makoto-kun climbed up the rope in literally a blink of an eye so that he was directly under the whimpering blue-haired fifteen year-old. He then whispered something into Mochitsuki, which I could just barely hear even with my enhanced hearing. I doubt that anyone else heard.

"Get on my back; I'll help you get down. That is, unless you wanna get down on your own, one way or another."

The blue-haired boy hesitated before he clumsily climbed onto Makoto-kun's back. There were several times in which he could have fallen, but my eyes just barely tracked Makoto-kun shifting his position at the last millisecond before Mochitsuki could fall off. As soon as the latter was in a secure position, Makoto-kun climbed down as a slightly slower speed, making sure that the other boy didn't fall off.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"Are you a new student? Would you mind introducing yourself?" The nice gym teacher, Sakurada-sensei asked while Shizuka-chan and I were in the middle of stretching.

"My name is Shizuka Yumene. Nice to meet you." My friend answered her politely. The gym teacher smiled back. Nobody can resist Shizuka-chan's charm. She's just too polite and too nice to dislike.

"Hey sensei," said Like, "Can we, like, totally do gymnastics? It's like, totally better than running."

"If you can manage to finish stretching, Amakune, then yes." Like blushed as several of the girls in class laughed.

* * *

It apparently _was_ possible for Like to shut up until the end of stretching. I watched as the teacher got out the gymnastic mats and placed them on the floor. "We'll begin with the basic cartwheel, unless you are capable of doing something fancier without injuring yourself. Amakune, since you're the one who suggested we do this, why don't you go first?"

"Sure! I'm like, good at this." Sheesh, Like was so full of herself! It turns out that she can barely do a cartwheel. Her feet were about level with her chest as she spun, and she landed horribly.

I watch other classmates perform the cartwheel. Some were better than others, and most were miles ahead of Like, but still, nobody achieved more than a cartwheel. It was finally my turn. I heard several girls snicker as I got up towards the mat. I did a cartwheel, or at least, that's what I meant to do. My awakened Vocaloid body was undoubtedly stronger than it used to be, so I accidentally did a somersault before landing with both feet together and my hands raised up into the air. Sakurada-sensei and Shizuka-chan clapped, but I knew that the rest of the girls, including Like, rolled their eyes.

It was my friend's turn next. I watched her as she did a perfect cartwheel, and I felt my eyes widen as I watched her do several front-hand springs, a double somersault, and a backwards flip before landing. The gym teacher dropped her clipboard.

_Everyone thought you were showing off, Rin-chan, although you weren't, so I thought I'd take some of the hatred off you. Maybe I overdid it, though._

I grinned. Thanks, Shizuka-chan! But I agree that you overdid it, but only a little bit.

My grin faded as I saw Like approach her. Worrying for my friend, although she was much stronger than me, I walked towards them.

"You're like, Yumene-kun's sister, like, right? I'm Mayu Amakune. Where did you learn to like, do that? It was like, totally amazing." Like said in her usual snobbish voice.

"Yes, I'm Makoto's sister. You were the one who approached my brother earlier, am I correct? I must apologize for his rudeness, he isn't normally that rude."

"I know, like, totally. But I like, think that, like, it makes him, like _soo_ much hotter. And like…what the hell do _you_ want, Kagamine." Like demanded as I stood next to my friend.

"Rin-chan is my friend, Amakune-san. She can be here if she wants to. Unless you have any objections, of course." It returned, the steel glint in Shizuka-chan's eyes that make her look remarkably as dangerous as her brother did. I did not blame Like for backing away and saying that she'd go back to her own friends afterwards.

_Tch._ Shizuka-chan said, annoyed. What's wrong?

_She's an UTAUloid. And she's not the only one here._

Oh. Well, no wonder I don't like Like. She's such a bitch.

_Yes. I don't believe that I like Like very much either._

And we both ended up laughing over our quite pathetic joke about not liking Like.

**

* * *

Rune: That was one of the most pathetic jokes I've ever heard. Even from you, Sephi…**

**Sephi: Hey!! You could at least pretend to be nice! (.*)**

**Rune: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. Everyone, please R&R as usual and please also vote for Sephi's poll if you haven't done so already.**

**Sephi: ^^this is my most popular story. Please R&R and vote! And while you R&R, I'm debating on whether I should add more permanent OC characters such as the Yumene twins. I already have them created, but I'm not sure if I should start putting them in my fanfiction as well, so please either respond saying that you think I should or shouldn't. So please, **_**please**_** respond!**

**Rune: …Before we both go crazy…**

**Sephi: (Glares at Rune)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sephi: It was eventually decided that I would create more permanent OC's. The OC-loids' official description can be found near the bottom of my overlong profile page.**

**Rune: If you don't know what we mean by 'permanent OC's', it means that they're going to appear in several stories, just in case you were wondering.**

**Sephi: Also, for Rune's sake, he IS a real person, who happens to be my twin brother, for those who don't know. I just said that he wasn't at the beginning of the story because he wasn't in my good graces. **

**Rune: Well **_**excuse**_** me…**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Meet the OC-loids

**Rin's POV**

School was finally over! When the last bell ran, I nearly jumped out of my seat. Yes! I'm over with school today!

"Someone seems happy that the school day ended, Rin." My brother teased me. I rolled my eyes and ignored his jibe.

"If we continue down this road, we'll probably be able to see the others soon." Shizuka-chan informed us. I wonder what happened during Kaito-nii's and Miku-nee's day.

"Why don't you just See and tell us if we'll see the high schoolers, Shizuka." Makoto-kun said. Shizuka-chan only smiled at him.

"But Makoto, where would be the fun in telling you?" The silver-haired girl teased lightly.

The four of us were chatting happily about random, miscellaneous things until we heard something coming our way; fast. Len and I tensed up, getting ready for whatever was going to happen. I had no idea if Shizuka-chan and Makoto-kun were preparing themselves as well. Compared to us, they're veterans.

"SHIIZUUKAANEECHAAAN!" Someone screamed. Len and I looked at each other in confusion, and Makoto-kun sighed in an annoyed manner. Soon enough, I was able to see a young girl with dark blue hair and dressed in the elementary school uniform running towards us at an impossible speed. That is, unless she was a Vocaloid.

The little girl threw herself unto my best friends and started to squeal in delight. "Shizuka-nee-chan! Nee-chan! How was your first day at a public school? Did you have fun? I did! Hee-hee!"

Shizuka-chan smiled and put the little girl down. "Calm down, Mirai-chan, it's no big deal, you know." She told her. Then, Shizuka-chan faced me and my brother. "This is Mirai Kakone. As you might have already guessed, she is a Vocaloid that chose not to live in the headquarters for the time being."

"Hello, I'm Mirai. Nice to meet you, Rin-nee and Len-nii." Mirai-chan said sweetly. She opened her eyes, and I almost gasped out loud. She was heterochromic. Her right eye was the color of my hair, and her left eye was the color of blood. Did something happen to her?

"Mirai-chan was born this way. We found her in January about four years ago. The other Vocaloid members decided to turn her into a Vocaloid to keep her alive." Makoto-kun informed us, already knowing what was passing through my mind even though he doesn't have his sister's sixth sense.

"Oh…" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay," Mirai-chan said brightly, "everything's okay because Shizuka-nee-chan found me and now nobody hates me because of my eyes. If she hadn't found me that day, I don't know what would have happened."

"Well, the point is that Shi-chan did find you." I looked up to see that two other people had arrived. "Hey," said the green-haired woman, "My name is Kohane Hanane, twenty years old, OC2-Hanane, and loves flowers." I shook her hand as she beamed at me. Then, she shook Len's.

"I'm Len Kagamine, and this is my twin sister, Rin." Len told her.

The smiling blue-haired man that reminded me of Kaito-nii for some reason came out from behind her. "I am Yukito Fuyune. I am twenty-one years old, and my serial number is OC3-Fuyune." He kept smiling even as Len and I shook his hand, weird.

"Wait a sec," Makoto-kun said suddenly, "if you three are here, then…"

"Then what, Makoto-nii?" A boy only a little younger than I was jumped down from a tree, wearing our uniform. Hmm… I've never seen him before.

"I'm Riku. Riku Sekaine. I'm thirteen, and I _will_ become stronger than Makoto-nii one day!" He announced. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Makoto-kun roll his eyes.

"Hey, Shizuka-nee. Makoto-nii is pretty mean sometimes, isn't he?" Riku-kun asked somewhat slyly, out of the blue. Makoto-kun did a facepalm.

"Well, I guess he can be sometimes…" Shizuka-chan answered tepidly.

"Ha! Even Shizuka-nee agrees that you're mean, Makoto-nii!" Riku-kun accused.

"You say that as if you aren't." Makoto-kun said wearily, as if he had been through this procedure many, many times before.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

The kid named Riku growled in frustration and attempted to attack Makoto-kun. I was about to tell my silver-haired friend to watch out, but before I could even make out the first word, Riku-kun was already flat on his back of the other side of Makoto-kun, who didn't appear to have moved at all.

"You're attack is too obvious, Riku." Makoto-kun said as if he was bored. However, the kid only picked himself up and got himself into a stance.

"Hey you two! Save the fighting for the UTAUloids!" We all turned around to see Kaito-nii and Miku-nee running towards us, in regular human speeds.

* * *

"So, did anything happen today?" Miku-nee asked us once we entered the headquarters.

"There were a few UTAUloids in our class alone. You're information was right. One of them was a weakling named Yone Mochitsuki. If the rest of them are crybabies like he was, then UTAUloid is surely going to fall by next week." Makoto-kun indifferently, helping himself to a lollipop that he conjured mysteriously out of his pocket.

"I know another as well. Her name is Maya Amakune, the one that attempted to ask for your number earlier, Makoto." Shizuka-chan added on, also conjuring a bar of chocolate from her pocket. "Would you like some, Rin-chan?" She asked my sister. "It's orange flavored". Rin happily accepted it. Wait a sec, does orange-flavored chocolate even exist? Does it?

A small object suddenly came at me like a dart. I had just enough time to catch it between the palms of my hands before they came into contact between my eyes. That would have hurt…

"Thanks," I told Makoto-kun as I unwrapped the banana-flavored lollipop. At least banana-flavored candy is more common, then say, _orange_-flavored chocolate.

"We're there any others?" Kaito-nii asked as we headed towards the cafeteria-like dining hall once we were inside the building.

"Yes, there were several more, but we don't know their names exactly yet." Shizuka-chan replied.

"So then _she_ wasn't there, right?" Miku-chan asked while nibbling on the end of a leek. Huh, everybody here likes something random, I guess. Out of the six of us here, our favorite foods are negi, ice cream, chocolate, lollipops, oranges, and bananas. Weird.

"Miku-nee, the Kasanes are fifteen. Neither of them was in our class." Shizuka-chan said in a sudden and strange quiet voice.

"Who're they?" Rin asked, beating me to the punch.

"If you're talking about the Kasanes, they're two ex-VOCALOID traitors that are now high-ranking UTAUloids." I turned around to see Meiko-nee enter the dining hall wearing a slight scowl. On the other hand, Shizuka-chan looked somewhat upset. Heck, I would be pretty pissed too if someone I trusted turned their back towards us.

"So, are they supposed to be our enemies or something? You guys never told us exactly why we're at war." I asked out of vain curiosity.

Suddenly, the entire room was silent. Everybody except my sister and I were staring a the floor in great interest. Uh… Curiosity killed the cat…?

It was Miku-nee who broke the rather long and very uncomfortable silence. "Yeah," she said, "we are."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because, well…" Miku-nee looked as if she was at lost for words. She gave a pleading glance towards the others, who obviously knew much, much more than Rin and I did. So, I did what normal people usually do when they're trying to extract information during a long period of awkward silences. I stared people down, silently demanding for information.

Finally, Kaito-nii cracked under my intense staring. At last.

"It's a long story, Rin-chan, Len-kun." The blue-haired man said as if he was a lot older than he actually was. "Perhaps we should go to a more suitable room to discuss this."

"Why don't you guys go to the fifteenth floor to discuss it then? I'll tell the others what's going on. I think Leni and Rini deserve to know. They're a Vocaloid too now. They need to understand what's happening." Meiko-nee told us, being serious for once seeing as she wasn't drunk yet.

"Be sure to tell the others _before_ you drink, Meiko-nee. Otherwise, they won't take you seriously." Miku-nee scolded her, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"Alrighty. I get it. Stop nagging me, Mikumiku." Oh, did I forget to mention that Meiko-nee had strange names for just about everyone? It also turns out that the names that Meiko-nee gives you will become you nick name forever. _Forever._ Miku-nee is Mikumiku, Kaito-nii is Kaikai, Luka-nee is Lulu, Gakupo-nii is Gaku, Shizuka-chan is Shi-chan, Makoto-kun is Ma-kun, Rin is Rini, and I am Leni. These nicknames make me feel like kindergarteners. Ugh.

**

* * *

Sephi: Yes! I'm back on my original storyline again. Well, almost anyway, which is good enough for me.**

**Rune: (no comment) -.-**

**Sephi: That's it for now! Please R&R! Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sephi: (Cautiously moves up) Hello… I'm back…?**

**Rune: Yes, Sephi, we know.**

**Sephi: I'm really, really sorry for the super late update. To make a long story short, I wasn't able to go on my computer for the past summer vacation.**

**Rune: Sephi, I don't think they really care…**

**Sephi: …**

**Rune: Just let them read the story. That's why they're here.**

**Sephi: Okay…**

* * *

Chapter Ten- The War

**Len's POV**

Silently, the entire gang went to the closest elevator and hit the button for the fifteenth floor. Nobody talked. The silence only became heavier as we neared level fifteen. As the elevator 'pinged' to tell us we've arrived, every one stalked out as if they dreaded talking about this war that we were in.

Everyone took their precious time finding a seat to sit on. I mean, really? Does it really take that long to…

_We're sorry, Len-kun, Rin-chan._ I heard Shizuka-chan tell me. _It's just that the War, and the Kasanes especially, aren't things that we enjoy talking about. We've lost many friends in that war already, and well… It's a really touchy subject for us._

Finally, after everybody had been seated, Kaito-nii took a deep breath. "The War first started when some of our old members from within VOCALOID suddenly decided that our existence should no longer be kept secret. They believed that our kind should take over and become some sort of 'super race' or a 'new humanity'. I don't know who the leader of this group was, but I do know that some of our own allies, such as the Kasanes, turned on us. They wanted to be able to create more of our kind out of just anyone, instead of having to wait until someone with a compatible genome came around. Thus, they left VOCALOID after a sudden, violent outbreak and created UTAULOID. At the moment, the War is at a temporary stand-still because while UTAULOID has the upper hand in numbers, as anyone is capable of becoming an UTAUloid, we have the upper hand in skill, as each of our members are stronger than UTAUloids because they are 99% human and 1% robot, while we are 98% human and 2% robot."

"So," I said tentatively, "It's a standstill between qualitative and quantitative, right?"

"For the meanwhile, yes." Shizuka-chan answered. "However, this momentary peace may shatter at any given moment. Even with my foresight, I would not be able to give us much of a warning, because the Kasane twins are well aware of my powers, and know enough to work around me. Even at my peak condition, I would only be able to give us up to a three hour warning of an attack."

What? It was possible to avoid Shizuka-chan's powers? But she can tell the future a million times more accurately than all of those other shit out on the internet and stuff! How do you avoid someone who could predict any course of the future?

"Shizuka's foresight only works if that is the path that people are on at the present. Depending on any given choice, the entire future could shift. All that the Kasanes have to do is to make sure that they don't plan out a surprise attack before the actually do, and Shizuka wouldn't notice it." Makoto-kun explained to Rin and me. Wow. I think that was the longest phrase I've ever heard him say at once.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"All that the Kasanes have to do is to make sure that they don't plan out a surprise attack before the actually do, and Shizuka wouldn't notice it."

I bit my lips in frustration. But doesn't that mean that being alone outside of headquarters is extremely dangerous? These UTAUloids could attack anytime they wanted to! Shizuka-chan and the others are probably extremely skilled fighters from experience, but Len… Len and I wouldn't stand a chance!

Meiko-nee chuckled softly. "You two are probably thinking that you'd stand no chance on your own right now, aren't you? Well, that shouldn't be a problem. You might not have noticed, but each of us carries some kind of disguised weapon, such as Mikumiku's negi blade. Bet you haven't noticed that one yet. But the point is, we are always armed at all times, and I think that the two of you should start training as well."

I looked at Len, who looked back at me at the same time. Slowly, he nodded, answering the question that was probably blazing in my eyes.

"Good." Kaito-nii said again. "Then I think that for the immediate future, the two of you should start training with Makoto-kun and Shi-chan for an hour or so every day. Makoto-kun is also an expert at choosing weapons, so he'll probably give you something to carry around for the meanwhile, until you settle for a more permanent weapon." Deep blue eyes met cold, silvers ones for a second as I saw Makoto-kun nod out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

"So… I said, what will you be teaching us?" The four of us- Len, Shizuka-chan, Makoto-kun, and I were standing in the middle of a huge, huge gymnasium. "Uh… are you gonna teach us karate or something?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"No." Shizuka-chan said sweetly. "We're going to teach you the art of street-fighting, and how to play it without any rules. Hey, Makoto, how about we split the gym in half and train separately for an hour or so? I'm getting the feeling that it'll work out better. I'll take Rin-chan."

Without saying another word, Makoto-kun briefly nodded, and within a blink of an eye, he threw something so fast that I couldn't track it to the far corner of the room, where there apparently was a switch that divided the room in half. Um… cool…? As the gym was divided, I expectantly turned to Shizuka-chan. For a moment, I was glad to be alone with her. Even if I was a Vocaloid, I don't think that I'd be able to keep up with Makoto-kun's instructions. They'd be too physically demanding. Probably…

"Oh, I wouldn't get your hopes up too fast, Rin-chan." Shizuka-chan said sweetly. "Just because of my… condition… it doesn't mean that I'm not a veteran fighter myself. Remember, I was born _and_ raised as a Vocaloid too. I can physically go one-on-one with Makoto without resulting to magic if need be, you know."

I shuddered visibly. "What? Seriously?" I cried.

Shizuka-chan's soft voice filled the half-room as she chuckled. "Of course, Makoto is much stronger than me, silly!"

"Than how can you fight him?"

"Think about it, Rin-chan. If your opponent was physically stronger than you, what would you do?"

I contemplated for a while. How would Shizuka-chan ever be able to fight her twin one-on-one in an equal match? Then, I suddenly remember the incredible speed of the fans that she threw at Makoto-kun and Gakupo-nii-san. "Um… speed?" I asked.

"Close." She said, nodding. "But not entirely. It's true that I can be faster than Makoto sometimes, but I can't keep up that speed forever. I'd kill myself. Instead, I use the art of timing and evading. By doing so, I can look for openings in his attacks and attack when my attacks would most likely hit. Look at it this way. Makoto is powerful. Only an idiot would deny that. Makoto's attack and defense are both strong, but the scariest thing about his fighting style is his relentless attacks. If I can just avoid those, I can time my own attacks perfectly. After this hour or so, I need to remind myself to show you and Len-kun exactly what I mean."

"So what are we gonna do until then?" I asked. I'm sorry, but I just _had_ to ask.

"Hmm, for now, let's just work on your dodging and pursuing. You know, just in case you get attacked in the immediate future or anything. Anything can happen, you know." Shizuka-chan joked. "And so," -and a dramatic pause here- "we will be training with my personal version of 'tag.'"

"What?"

"It's pretty simple. We'll each take turns being 'it'. Whoever is the 'it' will have to 'tag' the other person. No magic and no weapons allowed for now. The space limit will be this entire area, including the walls and ceiling. I'll be 'it' first." Shizuka-chan said with a smile.

Um… okay. We're training by playing a version of…tag. I nodded. This _should_ be simple enough. As soon as I nodded, Shizuka-chan raced towards the opposite end of the gym before I even had the chance to react. Without hesitating, I pursued her. She was very, very fast, and she didn't even seem to be trying that hard either, but whenever I tried to catch up with her, she speed on just a little bit faster.

I cursed, and then grinned to myself. Time to change my strategy.

**

* * *

Sephi: Yay! Another chapter has been completed!**

**Rune: And to think it only took you four days...**

**Sephi: So? I wanted to update.**

**Rune: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Sephi: Hmm… what else? Please R&R, and check out my new poll. **** Pretty please?**

**Rune: (facepalm)**


End file.
